


Dean and Sam lost in a maze.

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by ianthe_echo. Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Sam lost in a maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke owns the Winchesters. (Originally posted: 4/3/11/0

“This is your fault.”

“Obviously,” Sam agreed dryly. “We're stuck in a maze because I was the one who left the map in the car.”

“Who needs a map when you’ve got a GPS on your phone?” Dean asked, gazing up at the high-hedged walls that were thick with thorns.

“We don’t have GPS,” Sam grumbled, trying to keep his shoes out of the expanding patch of mud. “Because we don’t have working phones.” 

Staying out of the mud proved to be impossible as the mud appeared wherever they stood still long enough, their clothes still dripping swamp water in uneven pools around their feet.

“Uh, that’s probably not such a good idea,” Sam warned as Dean grabbed one of the thick, thorny branches and attempted to climb his way up.

Sam was proven correct when Dean yelped, a thorn spearing his palm and making him tumble backwards to land on top of his brother. Sam grunted at the sudden weight, Dean not bothering to move for a moment as he took stock of his injuries.

“Ow,” Dean finally commented. He rolled off his brother and onto his knees, studying the spear that pierced his hand before yanking it out. His hand began to bleed more freely, and Sam tore off a piece of his shirt to bind the wound as best he could.

“So,” Dean summarized, “we can’t go under, we can’t go over, and we can’t go through.” He glared at what little of the knife was still visible through the expanding branches. “That leaves only one option.” He looked at Sam pointedly. “Kneel, big boy.”

Sam frowned at his brother’s overly gleeful expression, but moved over a few feet to find a dry patch of dirt before getting to his knees. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Sure it will,” Dean disagreed, clumsily climbing onto his brother’s shoulders. “I’m graceful as a freakin’ cat. Now move your ass over toward the wall there so I can pull myself to my feet. Then I can see over.”

“Ow!” Sam said, repeating Dean’s earlier complaint. “What in the hell do you weigh? 500 pounds?”

“Shut it.”

“It’s all those bacon cheeseburgers. You feel like a linebacker.”

“Ooh, Sammy. How many linebackers have you had on your back?” Dean leered playfully. “Bet your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.”

“Speaking of milkshakes...you weigh as much as a Chrysler, and I can drop your ass anytime I want.”

After much struggling and a near face plant into the thorny brush, Dean managed to stand on Sam’s shoulders and peer over the hedge.

“I see it, Sam! Now, head to your right….”  



End file.
